


Till The End Of The Line (Avengers Endgame Prequel Sequel)

by Mel456



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel456/pseuds/Mel456
Summary: This story has endgame spoilers on the fate of Steve Rodgers so be mega aware. When the winter soldier tried to live out his days in hiding and uncover more parts of his past. Meeting up with an old friend will change his life and destiny forever. This Five Chapter Story is a Mysterious story with a message of powerful friendship.





	1. Time Flies By

Steve's P.O.V

After Tony's funeral I sat on the bench and looked at the sky knowing that Nat and Tony were both up there enjoying a peaceful after life. I was glad to have the snap reversed and glad that Bucky was back safe.

Bucky turned to me with the gauntlet in his hand. He kind of looked like he knew something that I didn't, so I just smiled dumly.

"Hey Steve, now the endgame has ended who's gonna return the stones back to their rightful place in time?"

I froze hesitating to respond but looking at Thor's hammer I realised what I needed to do. My destiny was simple, all I had to do was return the stone's all by myself carefully.

After moving the time machine we got ready for my travels. I was for sure nervous returning all the stones as I didn't know what to expect.

After saying my goodbyes I breathed heavily as Bruce started the countdown.

First I returned the tesseract to the 1970's and smiled as I walked passed Tony talking to his Dad. Then I went to return the Aether on Asgaurd which was hard since I had to knock her out to suck it back in her. Then I placed Mjolnir down before telporting off to the next timezone.

After that I returned the septor to Hydra so that Wanda and Pedro could be given their powers.

Finally I telported into 2014 but I had a little problem, Starlord spotted me.

"What are you, a banner advertising the american flag,give me that orb now!"

If things couldn't get any more worse he point his gun right at my chest. I tried to run but he caught me, so I had to tell him everything and once I had again caused a ulternate timeline, I handed him the orb and stole a shuttle to vormir.

My heart froze, being in the same place Nat died was awful. I dropped my case and starred at the cold sunset, I grabbed a

bouquet of flowers and threw it down the cliff. It had a note attached saying

"Thanks, for everything Nat you where the most courageous woman id ever met!"

Once I walked to the top what I sore, gave me haunting memories of the past. It was red skull dressed in black and I then remembered the tesseract telporting him somewhere. Wait the tesseract must have turned him into the keeper of the soul stone and telported him on Vormmir!

This was mega awkward, red skull greeted me and I could tell he had the same look of awkwardness on his face.

"Steven, son of Sarah and Joseph Rodgers."

"Johann Schmidt."

I stopped walking and could only watch as red skull, floated closer giving me a hard cold glare

"You are way too late, I'm afraid the stone has been taken!"

"Actually I've come to return it!"

Red skull froze in shock and gave me another cold calculating glare.

"Really? This is very unexpected, follow me"

He lead me to the edge of the cliff and made me squeeze the soul stone tight.

"In order to return the stone, you must make a sacrificial wish then throw the stone down the cliff!"

I had to think long and hard about what I wanted but as I thought about it I realised my deepest desire, to live the life that I never got to live. That way I could both rescue Bucky and mentor him.

Once I threw the stone down the cliff, the ground started to shake and I woke up on a sofa that look like it was from the forties. Peggy stood over me and smiled,

"Welcome home Captain Rodgers!"

New York City 2014

Bucky's P.O.V

My head has hurt emensly ever since I rescued my former best friend. I was in hiding trying to live a quiet life, finding out about as much about my past life as I could.

I was sat in the living room going through all my notes. So I'd died in world war two on a mission whilst Steve Rodgers Sacrificed himself. I jotted down my memories of what I knew and began to piece together a timeline. Yes fragments of my memories had come back due to the brain washing thing wearing off slowly but the other half were blocked completely.

My coffee was boiling hot and I turned to look at the clock. For sure it was late and I had been up trying to solve this mystery. If hydra had indeed brain washed me, they'd done it well, as all I wanted to do deep down was kill. Therapy can't undo the mistakes I've made.

The door bell rang and I jolted up very alarmed as nobody can find me, if they did find me numerous bad things could happen. I hesitated but still walked further and further to the door. My hand julted opening the door and to my suprise it was a old man holding a cane, he was soaked through.

"It took me a while to find you, Bucky but I had to as you know I'm with you till the end of the line and I only have ten years of my life left!"

I froze feeling mega confused,

"Steve?"

I questioned?

He nodded in response!

I kind of acted like a idiot, as I didn't know what to think, five weeks ago my former friend was young and nearly dead but now he was a frail old man.

Poor Steve stood there for ten minutes analysingmy expressions and movement.

I finally had the gut to speak!

"Sorry I'm very overwhelmed and confused right now, come in!"

I sat Steve down and threw him a towel so that he could dry off. Then I turned the fire on and handed him some hot coco.

Soon the holes of my past would be complete but the thing was I don't know how but this old Steve was jogging my memory.

To Be Continued...

I hope the people who bothered to read this story enjoyed. I have mild Dyslexia so it's tough creating perfect stories but I try.

This five chapter story will have plot holes because it's based on a Endgame theory I have. This theory I have is that Bucky knew old Cap would be there to hand over the shield. It also partly takes place during the second and third Cap movie as I think Bucky did meet old Cap.


	2. Mentoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the present a mysterious woman shows up claiming she's Steve Rogers daughter and that Steve is hospital about to die.

Hi thanks to the one person who's following this story but please sit back relax and read. I promise this chapter will be a bit longer and have no p.o.v's expect Bucky who's sort of narrating.

New York 2014 , Bucky's Apartment 

The old man put on some dry clothes and struggled to get the pictures out of his rutsack. He showed pictures from the past and present which was very confusing for Bucky he just couldn't get his head behind it all.

Bucky grabbed some tarts from the fridge and starred at the pictures in shock. His head hurt whilst looking at them which couldn't at all be a good sign. Steve cleared his throat and began explaining everything to Bucky. He eventually got to a key part in the timeline.

"So in the future there will be this Civil War because people will frame you for throwing terrorist bombs..."

Bucky rolled his eyes, he just desperately wanted to know how his former best friend could go from young to old in one day.

"Yeah pal, I don't care about what your telling me, my first question is how did you go from young to old in the span of five weeks?"

Steve looked at his watch,

"Bucky it's eleven o'clock I'm getting rather tired"

Bucky helped Steve to the couch and looked up at the frail old man wanting to sleep.

"Sorry I was rude back there, get some rest and we can talk in the morning."

Steve hugged Bucky,

"It's alright Bucky, young me's here to rescue and protect you but I'm here to help you recover from the trauma"

Bucky threw a blanket over Steve and headed to his bedroom. One things for sure he was glad to have old man Steve in his life.

2024 New York, Streets

It had been a year since all the dusted people had been revived. Bucky had been angry and traumatised that everything old man Steve told him had come true. He felt angry but glad that Steve had gotten the life he deserved.

Sam starred into the sunset looking at his shield. Bucky sat next to him, they had finished an exhausting day of patrol.

"Great job today Cap."

"Thanks its just I want to know why out of all people he could have chosen, he choose me to wield the shield, why couldn't it be you?"

Sam had tears in his eyes but before Bucky could respond, a woman in her mid forties walked over to them. She had a look of sadness on her face.

"Excuse me are you Bucky Barnes and are you Sam Wilson?"

The pair looked up to see a woman who looked exactly like Peggy Carter but with blonde hair. Bucky nodded gesturing the upset woman to sit down with them.

"Hi I'm Natasha Carter, I had to keep my mothers maiden name to protect my father's identity... You see..."

Sam finished off her sentence,

"Your father's Steve Rogers, I know don't you worry as a year ago he gave me this shield."

Natasha looked at the shield which was once her father's, she breathed heavily.

"My father wants you, he's been in hospital for five months and doctors have told me today he'll be taking his final breath."

Bucky froze breathing heavily, memories bounced through his head, this really was the end of the line this time and there was no going back.

The gang rushed to the hospital as fast as they could. Luckily they had all made it just in time. Bucky and Sam waited outside hoping they could see him one last time.

"Ah Miss Carter you made but where's your brother, I thought you were gonna call him?"

"He can't make it in time so I found my father's friends just like he wanted."

Natasha walked out in tears,

"Boys what are you doing waiting outside, he wants to see you now!"

Bucky walked in first followed by Sam, they both cried looking at him, they had never seen him this weak before.

"Hey guys I'm so glad she found you in time, Sam please make sure Bucky doesn't do anything stupid and be there for him. Promise me you'll continue to be Captain America you are worthy of the shield because you fight for the nation humbly and for your friends. Change the world."

Sam nodded crying,

"I promise Steve!"

Bucky sat on the chair, he was a crying mess but Steve grabbed Bucky's hand to comfort him.

"Bucky, don't be angry please I had to make a sacrificial wish to return the stone and after ending the war, I wanted to go home bud that's all I ever wanted. My only regret is that I didn't help as much as I could of. Look after my children and grandkids because they need their Uncle Bucky especially Natasha as she keeps wishing she could settle down like her older brother. Also keep being the protecter of New York as the white wolf!"

Bucky gave a sad smile,

"Oh Punk, it's gonna be so hard with out you but I'll try my best!"

Natasha walked in clutching her fathers hand instantly.

"Dad, why did you name me after her, I'm a stupid idiot who can't live up to her families legacy!"

"Natasha Peggy Carter, don't you dare say that to me ever again your a bright young lady and as soon as you were born I knew you would one day bring justice to the world like your Auntie Nat did! Please promise you'll keep working for shield."

"Oh Dad I will trust me, I'm gonna miss you so much because you and mum were the only people who ever believed in me."

Steve looked over at Sam and Bucky, smiling weakly.

"Nat darling, I asked you to find them because I knew that you'd be in good hands with them."

The monitor got slower and the tensity in the room grew for sure. Natasha still clutching his hand looked him straight in the eyes.

"Do a favour and say hello to her for me!"

"I will, Nat but look up at the sky, were both there watching you everyday."

Tears flooded the room as Steve took his final breath. Sam looked over at Natasha pulling her in close.

"Hey you wanna get some hot coco as that was your father's favourite drink, Bucky you gonna join us too."

Bucky sighed,

"You guys go ahead I-I-I just want a moment alone."

Bucky sat there looking at his former friend,

"I already miss you punk, Sure for years you've said Sam's trustworthy, I know but it just won't be the same without you"

He looked around hoping that no doctors were about.

"Nat's in safe hands don't you worry."

Bucky looked in the draw and found a picture of Natasha Romanoff with writing on the back saying.

"Nat once I've died you can share a funeral

with me as I felt injustice for Pepper not letting you have a joint funeral with Tony."

Bucky starred at the picture and broke down into tears.

"Oh Steve, your even humble in death pal."

A doctor walked in gesturing Bucky to walk out of the room, he heard them trying to give his old pal a heart beat but it was already too late the reality remained, Steven Grant Rogers was dead and not coming home this time.

Sam and Natasha sat in the Caffè both having hot coco in their hands, it had been an hour since Steve had died.

"You know what Nat, your father named you after a brave risk taker and I know we'll get through this, together."

"Yep together, also I met Bucky along time ago it's just hard to remember a face you haven't seen in ages but my father always talked about you and how much of a supportive friend you were."

The two laughed reminiscing over found memories of Steve. Bucky clutched his hot coco joining the group, he pulled out the photograph of Natasha Romanoff and showed the gang the message on the back.

"Dang, my father really was noble and if that's his biggest wish then I'll make sure James agrees to it."

"That would be fabulous, me and Bucky are gonna spread the news now so we'll see you tonight at our place ok, I promise."

Sam and Bucky smiled knowing that their friends are up in heaven watching over them. They walked out of the Caffè ready to face the next hard challenge, telling the world that Steve Rogers had passed away.

New York City 2014, Bucky's Apartment 

It was eight o'clock in the morning and the sun shone brightly over the city.

Bucky woke up, feeling nervous and scared, he could hear loud knocking coming from the door.

He walked passed old Steve who was still on the couch fast asleep snoring. Bucky shook, opening the door to a woman in her mid to late thirties. She had a look of urgency and worry on her face, unfortunately like Steve she was stood outside in the pouring rain. She had to shout over the loud rain.

"Hi Sir are you Bucky Barnes?"

Bucky nodded still shaking wondering if the woman was a threat.

"It's ok you don't have to worry,I'm Natasha Carter, have you seen my father anywhere he vanished late last night?"

Bucky looked at the woman she had Young Steve's silky blonde hair and his gentle blue eyes. Yes this defently was Steve's daughter and he could absolutely trust her.

"Your father must be Steve Rogers, he knocked on my door last night at nine o'clock. He's on the couch asleep and please do put some dry clothes on."

After changing into dry clothes Natasha, gently shook her father awake. Whilst Bucky started to cook breakfast.

"Dad, thank goodness your ok, you can't just run off without telling us you silly old man. You almost had me asking Sharon to get a patrol force."

Steve groaned sitting up, he hugged his distressed daughter.

"Nat I'm terribly sorry but I had too, it's important we secretly help your Uncle Bucky until Civil War kicks off. Hopefully now your brother doesn't think I'm a crazy two hundred year old man."

Bucky handed breakfast and sat next to the duo feeling very nervous and uncomfortable he wasn't a very sociable guy at all. Steve broke the silence,

"Buck I-I well in the future after civil war, the avengers split up oh and you went to Wakanda to be put in hibernation so that Shuri and T'Challa could help you. Then this mad titan named Thanos snapped half of all life away, to my greatest regret you got Dusted but then years later we managed to bring everyone back and then a epic battle insued. T-Tony got the infinity stones and snapped away Past Thanos back to his timeline but the power of the stones killed him. He died and after his funeral you asked me who was gonna take the stones back to their rightful places in time and I agreed too. I never came back as in order to return the soul stone you must make a sacrificial wish so I wished to grow old and live out my days with Peggy. She's in hospital now and I'm so glad we've had a long happy life together."

Bucky put down his cup of tea and had a look of emmense hurt and anger on his face in fact Natasha had to stop him from hurting Steve.

"That's a selfish wish to make, you abandoned me and left me alone in a world I don't understand, what happened to I'm with you till the end of the line!"

Steve looked at an old picture of him and Bucky. Natasha spoke up patting Bucky's back to comfort him.

"Aw Bucky, he would never leave you alone by yourself he left you with a person who helped him get use to the modern age Sam Wilson and you'll become great friends with him. Your so lucky he has been waiting years to find you. He told me he wanted to help you before you meet Young Steve again, so now you have the pleasure of having to Steve's look after you."

Bucky instantly grew calmer,

"Sorry I snapped Steve, I may feel upset but I'm happy you and Peggy got to raise a wonderful family."

The trio starred out looking at the morning sky, something told Bucky he'd be spending alot more time with Old Steve and his family.

To Be Continued...

Thanks for reading and sticking around, if you did please review and Chapter three will focus on the beginning of Steve's happy life with Peggy.


	3. Home At Last (The prequel chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened to Peggy when Steve returned into to her life.

Hello readers and welcome back! This chapter will be a prequel and it will delve into some parts of the life Steve and Peggy had together. So enjoy this mini prequel chapter.

1946, New York City Bridge

Peggy clutched the sample of Steve's blood in her hand ready to let him go. With brave courage she poured the blood into the sea and smashed the tube.

Then all of a sudden, a loud colourful explosion eluminated the sea. Peggy jumped into the water and to her great shock it was Steve Rogers, her Steve unconscious. She pulled him out of the sea and hid the body. Peggy had no idea what to do, everyone thought Steve was dead. A lady with a silver shimmering pixie cut and fancy robes stood watching the scene unfold from a distance.

"Agent Peggy Carter, come with me I bet you have alot of questions?"

Peggy sighed reluctant, she honestly thought she was dreaming as just a moment ago she was ready to let her lover go but now he was back and the strange woman knew something that Peggy didn't. The agent carried her unconscious lover and followed the mysterious woman.

Ancient One's Temple

Peggy sat on the chair, sipping her cup of tea which tasted rather delicious. She looked over at Steve's unconscious body worrying deeply.

"Will he be ok? He normal doesn't remain unconscious for no longer then ten minutes."

"He will be fine, I can't fully fix the damage but I can heal him to the point his injuries won't damage his body on the inside but unfortunately his wrist is sprained and his healing factor is immensely slow now."

"Wait you act as if he's from a different time? Ugh who even are you?"

"I'm the ancient one, a powerful being who is over four hundred years old. I am the sorcerer supreme, my job is to protect the timestone which also results me in being cursed with knowledge of events from the past and events that are yet to come."

Peggy still sipped her tea whilst the Ancient One told her all about the events of the future. She was stunned by what she had learned, apparently Steve had been frozen in ice for seventy years but now he was back where he belonged.

"How long till he wakes up?"

"He'll probably wake up, tomorrow afternoon the fall from the high cliff and falling from a portal impacted his body greatly. If he indeed has the serum inside him then with push from my magic he'll be ok!"

"I'll tell shield i'm busy tommorrow, anyway can we stay at my place, you can leave once he's settled."

The Ancient one followed Peggy and locked up the temple to make sure no one would break in.

Peggy's House

Steve groaned in pain, he felt really weak from returning the soul stone. He looked around and to his shock he sore Peggy standing over him.

"Welcome back Captain Rogers."

The soldier blinked and gasped he couldn't believe it was really her after all this time. His vision blurred and he fell unconscious again.

Peggy sighed and dabbed a cold cloth on his forehead. The Ancient One watched from a distance and continued to perform her powerful healing spell.

One Hour Later...

Steve woke up gasping for air but luckily he had Peggy there to help him. He smiled weakly.

"Peggy? I thought i'd lost you."

"And I thought i'd lost you."

Steve sat up trying to process what had happened. What felt like a moment ago, was a day since he had returned the soul stone and since the cliff clapsed.

"What happend?"

"Well when you made the wish it teloported you to 1946 and I saw your unconsious body hit the ocean, I had help looking after you."

Steve looked over to see a younger version of the Ancient One standing infront of him.

"In the future when you returned the timestone, I realised that you would be able to rest since the wars over now, rest where you belong! I betta be going he's fully healed and should be able to move in a few hours."

The lovers watched as the ancient one banished through a portal never to be seen again.

New York City,2012

Steve walked up to the Ancient Ones head quarters and grabbed the timestone from his brief-case. The Ancient One stood behind him meditating using her magic.

"Ah Captain Rogers, I presume you suceeded then."

"Yes but we lost a couple of friends on the way.

"My deep condolences."

The hero handed over the stone and gasped as the ancient one showed him a vision of happiness, the life he could never have.

"You have won the war Rogers, its time to return the soul stone to its rightful place and when you do you at long last you will receive your reward."

Steve had a look of confusion on his face but never the less he walked out of the temple ready to return the mindstone.

New York 1946, Peggy's House

Steve was thrilled to be back with Peggy and he promised himself that he would remain retired.

After dinner Peggy put on the record and grabbed Steve's hand. Steve embraced her tight not wanting to let her go.

"Now Mr Rogers I think you owe me a dance."

"I believe I do Miss Carter."

Steve and Peggy danced until the sunset outside. The couple walked out of the house and got ready to burn the time travel suites and the pym particles.

"Peggy nobody can know i'm here or know about timetravel so do you promise to only tell the most trustworthy people you know!"

"I promise!"

Steve lit the suit and particles on fire to make sure no one would know. The lovers kissed infront of the flames ready to start their new life together.

New York City 1947, St Patrick's Cathedral

It was the twenty-ninth of July and today in secret Peggy was about to have the life she deserverd she would get to marry Steve Rogers. All the secret attendees stood up as Peggy's father escourted her to Steve who was dressed in a white suit. Steve smiled at how gorgeous his soon to be wife looked.

Peggy wore a stunning long white dress that lit up the room.

"Wow you l-look beautiful"

"Thank you!"

The vicar stood up tall and proud opening up his book. After the vows and the exchanging of the rings, the big moment came.

"Do you Margaret Peggy Carter take Steven Grant Rogers to be your lawfully wedded husband."

"I do!"

"And do you Steven Grant Rogers take Margaret Peggy Carter to be your lawfully wedded husband."

"I do."

"Then congratulations, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The two embraced each other in the most heavenly kiss man kind had seen. At the reception they danced all night long

Years Later...

Steve smiled at his six year old son who was jumping up and eagerly. James Antony Carter had lots of energy that was for sure, maybe it was because his father was a super soldier who knew?

The sound of throwing up could be heard from upstairs. Steve ruffled James sandwich and threw him with a sandwich.

"Have the sandwich to fill your belly son ok because I think your mothers not feeling to well."

"Ok Daddy, love you!"

Steve lifted his son in the air and spun him around. James giggled enjoying the love from his father.

"Love you too pal."

Peggy sat in bed stroking her tummy, yesterday she'd just found out that she was pregnant with a baby girl. Peg smiled as her husband entered the room.

"Are you alright? Peg you've been getting morning sickness for over a month now."

"I'm fine I went to the doctors yesterday and he told me i'm pregnant with a baby girl and i'm five weeks in."

"W-why thats wonderful news should we James?"

"Of course we should let him know?"

The two embraced each other and Steve helped his pregnant wife downstairs.

"James!"

James came over to the couple with lightning speed.

"Yes Mummy?"

"Sit down we have some really important news to tell you."

"Your gonna have a baby sister as i'm pregnant."

"Yay thats fantastic i'm gonna have a baby sister woo!"

"You and Daddy promise to look after me won't you?"

"Of course, won't we buddy"

James jumped on his Dad's back ready for another piggy back.

"Yeah."

Peggy smiled looking at her happy ever growing family. She was also glad her husband was getting the chance to live the life he deserved.

To Be Continued...Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3, I had to make a happy chapter because overall this story is sad and it needs a bit of happiness.Until Next Time!


	4. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Steve's Funeral and everyone is celebrating his legacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone now I recommend re-reading chapter 2 before you read this chapter as we are now back in the present but flashing back to 2014 and 15. Hope you are enjoying the story but please get tissues as this chapter is the chapter Steve's Funeral takes place in. Let chapter 4 commence.

Woods Outside New York 2014

It had been two weeks since Bucky had reunited with an older Steve Rogers and his daughter Natasha. He was about to head to the Carter's apartment to meet the rest of Steve's family. Bucky was dead nervous but he knew that actually having a social life would benefit him tons.

He rang the doorbell and to his surprise a tall man who had similar facial features to Steve, yes this was the son of Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers standing in front of him.

"Ah hi, I'm sure my father and sister told you about me I'm-"

"James Carter, Steve said he named you after me!"

James scratched his head in confusion as he was still processing the fact that all the stories he'd been told when he was younger were true.

"Good choice of a name, anyway come inside before my-"

Four children hugged Bucky so hard he fell over and lost his balance. Then a young teenager grabbed his hand and helped him up.

"My fathers inside helping my wife cook dinner so I betta help."

Bucky to one last look at James who seemed such a quiet man, he knew that if he was the son of Steve Rogers he could be bottling up his emotions and he also knew that the man seemed rather tired out.

The teen smiled at Bucky and the other kids sat next to them. Bucky figured out that these must be James's kids. The oldest had a blue flower in her hair and she appeared to have her Aunts gentle nature.

"So do you wanna all introduce your selves, to me please?"

"Hey my names Natalia and I'm thirteen."

"Hey Uncle Bucky, I'm Tony and I'm eleven."

"I'm Wanda and I'm nine."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Thor and I'm six."

The youngest practically pounced at him with eager energy.

"Hey I'm Maria and I'm four."

For the first time, Bucky felt general joy and peace. He had been trained to kill and to murder but now he had a huge family full of nieces and nephews.

______________________________________________________

Saint Luke's Cathedral, New York 2024

It was a sad funeral as the Carter-Rogers family let the world mourn Black Widow and Captain America. The funeral still had to be focused on Cap though as he had a body to mourn over.

All of the Avengers were there as well as the guardians. They were all there to pay tribute too there fallen friends.

The grandchildren of Steve all wept in sadness as Bucky, Sam, Nat and James paraded the coffin inside the chapel. Steve brought light to so many people's lives as he had spread that light by helping people. It was decided that the speakers would be Sam, Clint, Natasha, James, Natalia and Bucky. In fact, Maria had written a beautiful song to sing whilst people were saying goodbye to Steve. Everyone wanted to make this day absolutely perfect.

Sam approached the stand clearly anxious and nervous to speak. He took a deep breath and clutched the mic.

"Steve was a remarkable person, he managed to give you hope when you were going through the darkest of times. I remember when we first met and I sore in his eyes. He was a good friend who looked out for you until the very end. I'm gonna miss him a ton and I promise to make him proud."

Clint gulped nervously, he didn't know what to say or how people would react to his randomly improvised words.

"Oh Steve he was a good leader and Nat was his partner the two lead the world during the five years living in the snap apocalypse. Steve was no selfish man he put others first and he taught me how to be a better friend. Steve if you can hear me I wanna thank you so much for the memories and laughter."

Natasha walked up to the stand tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that her Dad was gone, she really couldn't believe that he was in heaven after all the fights he'd survived.

"I-I my Dad was an amazing father, he hardly ever cared for himself. My dad spent years protecting and fighting for what's right, he was a symbol of hope and I remember being a child who idolized there father so much it was unreal. We're all gonna miss him, he was a grandfather, a father, a friend, a hero and a legend who was beloved by all, even after the whole civil war deal."

James gave his sister the biggest hug imaginable and cleared his throat ready to talk about his legendary father.

"I regret truly not being there for my Dad he was an amazing person he helped me after my wife died of cancer. He was a father that got you through the good days and the bad days. Steve Rogers will go down in history as the most legendary person in history."

The brother and sister shared another hug as they couldn't believe that it took the death of their father to bring them closer than ever together. James's daughter Natalia walked up to the stand clutching a ribbon with the American flag colours on.

"Steve Rogers was honestly the best grandfather you could ask for. He was there to tell you magical stories. He was there to give you hope when you needed it most and he was there for all of us. I'm glad that after all his trials he can rest in peace knowing that we will take his lessons and embrace them to heart. He is America and he always will be."

Bucky's body shook intensely he honestly pictured Steve being the one to carry his coffin and speak at his funeral but no Steve was gone before him and that just ached Bucky's heart.

The soldier walked up to the stand, tears streaming down his face.

"Steve was the bested friend anybody could ever asked for. He put his friends first and got me out of very tricky situations I don't know what I would have done with out him. He was my spark he never gave up on me and I never gave up on him. It's so weird to not hear Steves bold voice! Steve if you can hear me rest please rest and look down at the world, at the wonderful work you did for it."

The goodbye parade was even more emotional as all of Steves loved ones and friends were there. His coffin was wet from all the tears. Maria's voice was the only sound that could be heard. Her song was emotional and full of spirit. Everyone left the chapel saying goodbye to Steve forever.

Now they would all gather at Avengers headquarters and reminisce over there fondest memories of the super soldier.

______________________________________________________

Roger-Carter Homestead, New York 2014

Bucky felt like Steves family was breaking apart but once James's wife Mara had to go to bed and throw up in the toilet, Buck managed to piece together the problem.

"James, you always seem stressed and miserable what's the problem pal?"

"My wife has recently been diagnosed with cancer and she starts treatment in a few months."

Bucky gasped in shock and hugged him.

"It's just all too much I have five kids, a wife who's ill, a sick mother in hospital, and a father who is getting weaker and frailer by the minute."

James cleared everyone's dishes and sat in his chair clearly stressed. Steve limped over and put a warm blanket over his son.

"Bucky's gonna be visiting us for a while so I'm sure he can help and you have me and your sister, so don't you dare say you have to get through this alone."

"Sorry, dad I guess I have a bad habit of shutting people out."

The two hugged and Bucky smiled from a distance.

"Hey kids how about we play tig in the woods and then hear stories from

me and Grandpa Steve before bed ok."

"Kids be in bed my eight-thirty were visiting Grandma Peggy who's not very well."

James fell asleep whilst Bucky played tig with the kids. One thing was for sure, all of the children had super soldier DNA in them as it was hard running from and chasing James's children. They were as fast as a lightning strike.

"Tag your it Uncle Bucky!"

"Thor that's the tenth time you've tagged me, honestly I give up let's all be winners."

The family hugged and after hearing wonderful stories from Bucky and old man Steve they headed straight to bed. Bucky and Steve watched tv together reminiscing over the past and future.

 

______________________________________________________

 

Avengers Headquaters,2024 

Everyone was gathered together to celebrate as now the Carter-Rogers family didn't have to hide anymore, they would be able to celebrate with the Avengers, they would be able to celebrate the life of their, father and grandfather.

Natasha looked up at the balcony and gasped in shock as her brother stood next to her also looking at the starry night sky. James took his sister's hand and played the same song their parents had danced to all those years ago.

"I'm sorry for not being there in Dads final moments its just I couldn't take it, my wife, my mother and father are now in heaven whilst I'm left to grieve."

"Remember what he told you when we first met Uncle Bucky he said you don't have go through this alone and you've never been alone."

The two walked into the living room to find all the kids passed out on the floor. Luckily the adults managed to put all the kids to bed before they sat down and poured wine.

"Hey Nat, Hey James so is it true that Bucky met you guys before me."

"Yes he wanted to help Bucky recover from the trauma of Hydra and he also lied to Young Steve because his brainwashing had started to wear off."

"Sam don't be jealous that I knew the future and that he became a sort of my mentor."

Natalia sat down on the couch, handing everyone wedding invitations.

"Grandpa would be happy for me as I remember when he set me up with Agent Silks. Well, he proposed a few weeks ago and your all invited."

Everyone laughed and talked about their fondest memories of Steve. You see Steve Rogers greatest power wasn't his super strength. It was his ability to bring people together, that was his greatest achievement.

______________________________________________________

New York Hospital 2014

Steve Rogers pulled off his cap and walked into the hospital his wife was in. He placed the flowers on the draw and sat down next to his magnificent wife. Peggy smiled at her husband clutching his hand as tight as she could.

"We've had such a magnificent life together, I'm just wondering how your feeling."

"The doctors are trying there best but they reckon that a new form of treatment might help my condition."

"Welp I hope they do because I wouldn't mind you around a little longer after all we've been through."

"Hey I sore you young you again today, he feels so guilty and I can still see the look of pain on his face. After all time do you still regret crashing the plane?"

"No, not anymore because I returned to you eventually."

The couple embraced each other in a blossoming romantic kiss. Natasha and James walked in a bit disgusted at there parents making out in front of them.

"Hey do you two mind, you better not get that smoochy in front of Bucky and the kids."

Laugher entered the room and the family hugged each other tightly. Peggy touched her son's face, clearly seeing the distress in his eyes.

"Oh James, my baby please don't cry I know you have a lot of problems in your life right now but I'm fine I'm at peace."

"I know that it's-its just not the same without you there that's all."

"It'll be ok I'm at peace."

"Mum your an angel I don't know if I'll be able to look after the boys with out you around."

"Nat your a strong person like your father, believe me you will be fine."

The family had a nice long chat before letting Bucky and the grandchildren in. Bucky felt comfort and he felt great safety around Steves family.

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it next chapter will be the end of this story. I might make a future spin off called the Descendants of Captain America. The final chapter will flash to 2014 and early 2016 before Civil War.


	5. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the final time Bucky will see Steve's family well for now. This is a heartwarming final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys and welcome back to Till The End Of The Line. This is the final chapter of the story. This chapter will take place hours before the events of civil war and flashback to 2014 as in this Steve teaches Bucky not to be scared of himself and that he's loved despite his past.

Carter-Rogers Homestead New York City, 2014

Bucky nervously approached the door, it was a few days before Christmas Eve and of course, he didn't want to spend Christmas Eve alone so he decided to spend it with the nicest people he'd ever met, the Carter-Rogers family. He threw his bag on to the floor and rang the doorbell. He was then greeted by a happy Natalia who surprisingly hugged him tightly.

"Uncle Bucky, it's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Natalia, I thought it would be best to spend the next four days with you guys, you know since I'm alone."

"You know Daddy and Grandpa said you're always welcome here."

"I know that it's-"

"It's snowing you may want to come inside hang on, DADDY! Uncle Bucky wants to stay with us for a bit can you take his bags to the guest room."

"Of course baby, I'll set up the room and let your grandfather know that he's here."

Natalia helped Bucky inside, she poured Bucky a cup of hot cocoa and lit the fire before heading upstairs to her bedroom to continue reading her book. 

Bucky sipped his hot cocoa embracing the peace and quiet. He was still traumatized and anxious that he would harm Old Man Steve's beautiful family. Just when he thought he was all alone Old Man Steve sat next to him with a cup of hot cocoa. Steve had a look of worry in his eyes it was like he was reading Buckys thoughts. 

"Buck are you alright Natalia said you looked scared when she hugged you. Natalia's like me she can naturally read peoples emotions."

"I just she approached me with such l-love and that makes me super nervous as I don't deserve love from anybody especially you."

"Bucky that's in the past for most people expect Stark but believe me everyone in this family forgives you and sees you as a hero. This year you saved young me and dragged me out of a river. There's no need to be scared or nervous."

Bucky now accepted the hug from his best friend and smiled glad that he'd been taught a new wise lesson from Old Man Steve. 

"Hey, Maria still hasn't brought presents for the family so I was wondering if you can take her out tomorrow."

"Sure, I'd love to I just want to hurt her!"

Natasha walked in sweaty and exhausted from completing another shield mission. Her jumpsuit was all muddy.

"Dad it was so awkward today I bumped into Natasha and Young you so I had to say my name was Carrie Underwood."

"Nat dear, it's alright you can tell her your real name and who you are as I know how bad you want to go on a mission with her but just tell her you're from an alternate timeline and don't say anything to young me."

"I won't he's still desperate to find Bucky and I'm just sat there like a awkward."

"You get use to the weird, do you want to sit with me and Uncle Bucky and have some hot cocoa."

"Absolutely and I can tell you all about the rest of my crazy day."

Bucky smiled at Nat who drank her warm cocoa whilst ranting to her Grandpa and Uncle about her long day at work.   
_______________________________________  
New York City 2016

James sneakily drove his car to the apartments. Steve sat next to his son sad that this would be the last time in a while that he would properly be able to see his best friend.

The car ride remained completely silent until they parked and headed straight to the apartment Bucky was staying in. 

"James I feel so sad Buckys gonna be gone for a while and your mother-"

"I know Dad but we all have to say goodbye eventually, believe me, I know."

Father and Son approached the door giving it a heavy knock. Bucky quickly slammed the door shut and locked it. He sore his two friends dressed in black. 

"Was it Peggy's funeral?"

"Yes Buck, the kids and Nat are trying to avoid young me and then they're gonna have one last goodbye before visiting their Uncle Bucky as they're gonna see a lot of you in the future, I'm not gonna."

Bucky helped sit Steve down on the couch and poured juice, gesturing for the men to sit next to him. James smiled at Bucky.

"I do hope we get to see you again soon in 2024 as it's been great having you here for the last few years."

"Bucky its been great seeing you again as I had to make up for abandoning you and you know I'm truly sorry for that."

"You don't have to keep apologising Steve as I know your sorry and Nat and James are wonderful people so I know that you and Peggy had a great life."

Bucky smiled sipping his juice with pleasure. He knew that he would have to act miserable and like he had amnesia so he embraced being happy whilst he had the chance.

"Well I'm very excited for the kids come over but I'm already being framed for the King Of Wakanda's death so in know time Young Steve and the police might show up soon so I'm afraid you don't have long."

It was strange seeing Steve and James both at the same time take a sip of there juice and then speak.

"We know!"

The trio cuddled together watching tv and chatting whilst they waited for the kids and Nat to come.  
_______________________________________   
2014, New York City  
The Young Maria eagerly skipped along the toy store staring at all the bright colourful toys. Lucky stayed silence and disguised, desperate to not get caught. 

"Uncle Bucky there's so much to choose from I can't decide."

"Can't help you there but your grandpa said that you have to buy one gift for each member of the family."

Bucky shook nervously as in the past he'd helped murder kids for Hydra and done so many bad things. He just didn't know how to help the bouncy happy four-year-old. 

"Um well, I think um that you should think about what your siblings like."

"Natalia adores reading, Tony likes karate, Wanda loves painting and performing magic tricks and Thor likes rock mining."

Bucky and Maria paced around the toy store trying to find the perfect gift but she sore nothing she liked or fancied. Maria tugged on Buckys arm desperate to hop on his shoulders.

"Come on Uncle Bucky loosen up pleasse me we want to go on your sshoulder."

"I'm sorry Maria but I really don't want to hurt you."

"Please, I trust you."

Bucky tried to firmly say no but her cute puppy dog eyes were too much to handle so he gave in.

"Aw, fine Maria but don't tell your grandpa I let you, he'll call me a big softie."

Maria smiled gleefully hopping on to Buckys back. The pair headed to the nearest bookstore and Maria clutched on to Buckys hood making sure not to reveal his identity. 

They walked into the bookstore and Maria straight away pointed to the historical section. The book was a historical book on Captain America and the howling commandos. 

"Uncle Bucky, these ones perfect."

"Are you sure your sister would want a historical book about her grandfather."

"YES, historical books are her favourite type of books to read."

"Whatever you say so, in fact, I might buy another copy for myself."

As soon as they came out of the bookstore they went to a store full of ninja gadgets and rock mining kits. The energetic four-year-old grabbed a golden and silver rock mining kit whilst also grabbing a safe pair of nunchucks for her brother.

"Ok so let me get this straight you want to get a pair of nunchucks for your wildly crazy aggressive big brother."

"Of course as he can protect me with them."

"Whatever you say doll I just don't think your father would appreciate it at all."

Maria huffed angrily putting the nunchucks and instead, shoving a mega ultra nerf toy into the cart.  
Next, they went to another toy store and they found exactly what Wanda wanted desperately wanted. Maria practically screamed when she sore the items.

"There's the golden magician's wand and the red painting easel Wanda wanted desperately. There's only one wand left we got to get it quickly NOW!"

Maria ran like speed with her brown hair trailing behind. She grabbed the items and headed to the cart putting the items into the cart. Bucky was absolutely amazed at the girl's speed, it appeared that she had inherited a small bit of the super soldier serum from her grandfather.

After getting gifts for everyone Maria hugged Bucky and smiled before James took her for her bath time. Maria was glad to have a fun day out with Uncle Bucky.

Bucky was sat in the living room next to Steve drinking a pint of lemonade whilst reading the book about Captain America and the howling commandos. He slammed the book down and glared at Steve.

"So you're in hiding in a beautiful cottage not just because of you being from the future. Why didn't you tell me, Steve?"

"I was going to tell you soon I just didn't want you to get to overwhelmed."

Bucky raised his voice with burning red in his eyes. He was so annoyed that he had been left to figure it out all on his own.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME SOONER!"

Natasha came running in helping Bucky to breathe and calm she spoke in Russian to snap Buck back to reality and to prevent him from hurting her father.

"rasslab'sya uspokoysya." 

Bucky starred shocked that Natasha could speak Russian. He calmed down though and squeezed Steves hand to control himself.

"Nat did you just say calm yourself in Russian?!"

"Yes, I can repeat your words in fluent Russian."

"Prove it."

"Ok, Nat ty tol'ko chto skazal uspokoysya po russki?"

Bucky squeezed Steve's hand tighter.

"Ok if I'm gonna calm down I need both of you to explain yourself. First Steve then Natasha."

He sipped his lemonade intensely listening to everyone word the father and daughter said.

"Well, pal I'm gonna die in ten years because the serum and the time travel killing my body. The serum has been in my body for so long so it spread into my genetics and when James and Nat were born it spread to there bloodstream so if they had kids then it would spread to there bloodstream so they'd inherit the serum too.

"Ok, I understand I'm at ease now I forgive you punk."

Bucky hugged Steve and continued to drink his lemonade whilst Natasha explained her dark past. 

"Well, when me and James were younger he was the calm reserved child who was very obedient. Whilst I was the wild rebellious child always seeking adventure and-."

"Ugh heck, I haven't heard this traumatising story since she was fifteen years old."

"Dad he wants to know so just let me continue ok. Can I continue?"

"Yes Princess, go ahead."

"Well, when I was ten I ran away from my parents when I was on a hike and Hydra well they captured me. I spent 6 months captive. They used the winter soldier serum to enhance my abilities and it worked. Hydra tried to make me a weapon and after receiving lessons on how to speak Russian from you I decided to continue studying Russian at school I had a tutor."

"Wait I taught you, Russian?"

"You were brainwashed and it was only a few years later when Dad showed me a picture of you that I put two and two together. After six months Mom and Howard Stark managed to rescue me."

"Goodness no wonder you've kept that secret."

Steve grabbed his cane and headed straight to his room as he was frail and immensely tired.

Nat got changed into her PJs and drank hot cocoa. Bucky looked at his watch.

"Dang it's really late I betta get to bed, Spokoynoy nochi Natasha" 

Bucky kissed her hand and walked out. Natasha replied in a gentle tone to Buck's comment.

"Spokoynoy nochi, dyadya Baki."

Natasha laid on the couch alone, hearing nothing but pure silence as she was the last member of the Carter-Rogers family awake.  
_______________________________________  
New York City, 2016  
Natasha drove the car straight to the apartment with out hesitation. Maria sat in the back seat wining.

"Auntie Nat I thought you said we were going home after grandma's funeral."

"Sweetie did you listen to me I said we're going to have to say goodbye to your Uncle Bucky as he's going away for a very long time."

Wanda flicked a coin out of Thor's ear and then gloomily looked up at her Auntie Nat. 

"Auntie Nat, how long will Uncle Bucky be gone for?"

"Many years but I promise you'll see him again, you have my absolute word."

The rest of the car ride was completely silent as everyone loved Uncle Bucky and they didn't want him to go away like there mother and grandmother had.

"Remember kids be gentle and nice as he's about to go through difficult times."

Natasha banged on the door and Bucky opened it. After everyone got inside to stay inside Bucky then proceeded to lock the door and breath heavily. Natasha sat next to the three boys on the couch who were watching the children play.

"Privet, dyadya Baki, kak ty?"  
(Hi Uncle Bucky How Are You?)

"Oshelomlen, no ochen' rad videt' vas vsekh v posledniy raz."  
(Overwhelmed but really happy to see you all.)

Natasha smiled finally making sure to speak in English so that James and Steve understood what they were saying.

"I'm glad your happy to see us too its gonna be a long time before I see you again and that saddens me."

"It saddens me too, I got to bond with Steve and his incredible family but how I have to go and act like I have Amnesia and know nothing in front of Young Steve. I have to act like nothing happened and that I'm the same person I was two years ago."

"We have two hours till the bombing everything's gonna be ok." 

The whole family hugged and after that they all played together and embraced every last moment they had. Everyone was gonna miss Bucky as they had changed his life but Bucky also changed the lives of the Carter-Rogers family.  
_______________________________________   
Carter Rogers Homestead, 2014

Bucky was fast asleep in his bedroom when he felt a strong force shaking him awake. The person trying to wake Bucky up was none other than Thor Carter-Rogers trying to wake up his Uncle Bucky, up for the big magical day ahead.

"Wake up Uncle Bucky it's Christmas and everyone's awake waiting for you."

Thor pounced on Bucky trying to get the former assassin out of bed. The seven-year-old shook Bucky with all his full strength. Unfortunately, the two both fell off the bed and that made the youngster cry.

"Oh, little punk I'm so sorry look I got a spare plaster. Let's shake off the pain and you can hop on my back whilst we walk to the Christmas tree ok."

"Ok."

Bucky sighed in relief he wasn't use to kids as he was nervous about hurting people but playing with James kids really helped and eased him. Thor jumped on Buckys back smiling gleefully as they headed down to the Christmas tree. 

Steve was sat in his armchair with little Maria on his knee. Thor hopped off Bucky and sat on Steves another knee. 

"Hahaha look who's finally up did it really take an energetic six-year-old to wake you up."

"No, I just didn't want to chime in on such a special family holiday."

Steve put his arm around Bucky and embraced him tightly.

"You are family to me."

Bucky sat next to Natasha and James and he smiled at everyone opening their presents. Tony was whispering to his big sister Natalia when he sneakily stepped out of the room. Five minutes later Tony came back in with a large wrapped up gift. Bucky was amazed at how strong the ten-year-old was.

Tony handed the present to Bucky and then put the card on top. 

"This is for you Uncle Bucky we know you're still unstable because of Hydra but that's in the past, you're the best Uncle anybody could have ever asked for."

Buckys heart melted, for the first time in what seemed like forever he was crying, tears of joy. Hydra had taught him to hide emotions because feeling any emotion was weak but that lesson was wrong your emotions should be celebrated as they make you stronger.

The former Assassin read the Christmas card and smiled as he tore open the present. It was a tall sculpture of heart and the winter soldier star inside the heart. The inscription read The soldier that has a heart. He immediately ran upstairs and put it with his things in the guest room.

It was the night of Christimas day and joy was in the house as a brave family gave a lonely assassin the most important thing he needed, love ❤️.  
_______________________________________   
New York City Apartments,2014

Bucky had spent a wonderful few hours with the Carter-Rogers family but now he had to say goodbye as the attack had happened and in approximately ten minutes Young Steve would arrive to rescue Bucky from the soldiers. 

To make it less hurtful they decided to have there own personal quick goodbye as all of the family knew that this wouldn't be the last time they would see there Uncle Bucky. However, Steve knew that this would be the second to last time he would see Bucky before he was due to go beyond the grave. 

James approached Bucky first but he made sure to address his sweet little sister and the kids. 

"Ok times running quick so I know it hurts but make sure your goodbye is sweet but quick."

Everyone nodded and James quickly embraced Bucky not wanting to let him go.

"Love you, Uncle Bucky, thanks for everything, I'll see you soon ok."

James headed out stealthily sneaking into the car. Natalia walked up tears in her eyes she hugged her Uncle and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Take my love with you, I can't wait to see you again someday. You really are my hero."

Natalia jumped into the huge limo, Tony straightened his black bow tie and then shook his Uncles hand. 

"Uncle Bucky you're a true soldier I love you so much."

Wanda pulled a coin out from Buckys ear and gave it to him. 

"You're not gonna see us for a while so don't forget us, Uncle Bucky, I love you goodbye." 

Thor leaped into Buckys arms giving him a tight hug and straight away Maria joined in.

"We love you to infinity and back Goodbye Uncle Bucky."

And with that all the Carter-Rogers kids were gonna as well as there father. Bucky watched as the limo drove away.

Natasha hugged Bucky tight, she was in absolute tears, the next time she would see Uncle Bucky would be when her father's on his death bed. She snapped back to reality and handed Bucky a charm with the winter soldier star on saying love. Of course the two made sure to say goodbye to each other in Russian.

"My vse lyubim tebya, dyadya Baki, derzhi golovu i ostavaysya sil'nym. YA ne mogu dozhdat'sya, chtoby uvidet' vas snova v blizhaysheye vremya."  
(We all love you, Uncle Bucky, keep your head up and stay strong. I can't wait to see you again soon)

"Beregi sebya, Natasha, uvidimsya cherez vosem' let."  
(Stay safe Natasha, see you in eight years)

Bucky and Nat stopped hugging, Nat waved at Bucky and sneakily headed to the car that James had escorted their Dad in.

Now it was just like how it was in the beginning, Steve Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes, two best friends who had made sure to stick together through the worst.

"Punk I'm gonna miss you so much you made my life happy after I lost her. Bench after you sent past me into the past me at the bench and we can have one final proper good talk ok promise."

"I promise pal because I will always be with you till the end of the line."  
_______________________________________   
New York , 2023

"Going Quantum in Five, Four, Three, Two, One!"

The trio watched as Steve disappeared into thin air. Banner Hulk focused hard on the machine and looked absolutely ready to bring Cap back.

"Returning in five, four, three t-."

Sam starred impatiently at Banner Hulk making sure to give him a death glare.

"What are you waiting for bring him back."

"I'm trying but his time snap has seemed to have banished."

There he was, Bucky smiled and starred at the figure of his best friend. He pretend to look shocked as he pointed at the figure sat on the bench. 

"Ugh, guys."

After Steve handed over the shield he gestured for Bucky to come over. Sam walked up to the tree still staring at the shield in his hand. Bucky wrapped his arm around old man Steve and hugged him tightly.

"Told you i'd be here punk."

"I know you did."

"As I'm with you till the end of the line always."

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it my first fully completed story. I hope you enjoyed it I know it was a little rusty but let me know what you thought.


End file.
